A step of manufacturing a semiconductor package using a film adhesive generally comprises (1) a step of adhering a film adhesive to a back surface of a large diameter wafer; (2) a step of adhering a dicing tape to the side of the film adhesive; (3) a step of dicing a chip; (4) a step of picking up the diced chip from the dicing tape; (5) a step of performing die bonding to an adherend such as a substrate via the film adhesive; (6) a step of performing wire bonding between the chip and the substrate; and (7) a step of molding using a sealing agent.
The film adhesive functions as a die bonding adhesive film, which is adhered to the wafer in the above first step, and adhered to the substrate in the above fifth step. Turning to adhesion to the wafer, in recent years, wafers have been thinned. When the film adhesive has been attached to the wafer at a high temperature, there has occurred a problem in that the wafer might be warped. So, such a film adhesive has been required to have a much excellent low-temperature adhesive property. On the other hand, turning to adhesion to the substrate, in recent years, the number of laminated chips in a package has been increased so that the temperature for wire bonding to a chip has been getting higher and the time required for wire bonding to the chip has been getting longer. The conventional film adhesive has been cured during wire bonding so that there has occurred a problem of a bad covering for the unevenness on the surface of the substrate. Accordingly, in order to secure reliability, a film adhesive has been required to have a much superior covering property for the unevenness on a surface of the substrate even under much stricter wire bonding conditions.
Furthermore, for the purpose of simplified process, in recent years, a dicing and die bonding adhesive film combining a function as a die bonding adhesive film and a function as a dicing tape has been in demand (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2). Thus, in the above-mentioned steps, steps (1) and (2) can be performed at the same time.
However, the present situation is that a dicing and die bonding adhesive film having the excellent low-temperature adhesive property and covering capability has not yet been developed.
[Patent Document 1] JP2004-83602A
[Patent Document 2] JP2004-95844A